1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices with prompting function, and particularly, to an electronic device capable of suggesting a user to select preferred options in a dialog box when using or installing an application, and a method for such a function.
2. Description of Related Art
When using or installing an application, a dialog box with a number of options may pop out for users to select. Generally, the application may has preselected options in the dialog box, but sometimes, some users may neglect the preselected options, and directly continue to the next step, thus results in unwanted options being selected.